She's My Heroine
by Surfin' Frog
Summary: Il est temps pour Joan Watson de quitter Sherlock et lui de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve, de se confronter à son démon le plus obscur...


Bonsoir à tous, She's my Heroine est ma toute premiere fanfiction donc je dois dire que j'ai un peu les pétoches de la poster. J'y suis étrangement attachée car elle represente un nouveau départ dans ma vie et j'ose éspérer qu'elle vous apportera aussi quelque chose de bon. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les critiques, pour que je puisse m'améliorer et qui sait peut être écrire de nouvelles histoires sur cette série dont je suis follement tombée amoureuse.

ps: She's my Heroine de Skunk Anansie a certainement influencée cette aventure.

* * *

Étouffante était la nuit en cette période de Noël. Les cris et les chants des enfants bien heureux rendaient l'air difficilement respirable à ceux que l'espoir avait quitté. Seuls les flocons, volantes douceurs miniatures, ravissaient l'espace d'un léger coton blanc et glissait dans les cœurs quelques chaleureux souvenirs. Les yeux agressés par la foule de lumières multicolores qui avaient envahi la rue, un homme cherchait dans le lointain la silhouette d'une femme à présent disparue. **« M'as-tu quittée vraiment ? »** Torturé par trop de questions inutiles, Sherlock décida de rentrer chez lui, propulsant d'un air boudeur la neige qui avait eut le temps de recouvrir ses pieds.

Cette femme s'était encrée dans sa vie si intimement, plus proche qu'aucun être à ce jour et avec une telle dévotion qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer son futur sans Joan Watson. Il l'avait vu s'effacer petit à petit de son monde avec l'étrange sensation d'être en plein délire. Compter les minutes et les secondes jusqu'à son départ fut insupportable, elle ne s'était pas trompée. 2040 heures, 122 400 minutes et 7 344 000 secondes ce qui correspondait à deux mois de sa vie et 24 jours passés en la compagnie de sa 'baby-sitter'. Ce qui était un exploit pour un tel misanthrope. Honteux, il songea que l'aiguille du compteur était de nouveau plantée sur zéro et qu'il était libre, libre et seul.

La rechute était imprévisible, il n'y avait pas de code, aucune science, impossible de discerner le moment exact où l'esprit serait le plus faible et où le corps tremblant appuierait sur la gâchette. Bien qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en son esprit de déduction, Sherlock n'avait pu prévoir avec quelle violente tristesse le départ de Joan l'accablerait. Tristesse qui se changea bien vite en une angoisse terrifiante, un mal être profond qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis que la jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie. Alors, il comprit que c'était là l'ultime épreuve à franchir pour atteindre la guérison, l'instant tant redouté où il se retrouve seul dans l'arène face à son propre reflet.

Le froid qui avait complètement finit de geler ses mains le ramena soudain à lui. Effrayé à l'idée de se confronter de nouveau à sa solitude, Sherlock mit toute la peine du monde à franchir le pallier de son appartement. C'est avec l'effroyable sensation d'entrer dans un cauchemar qu'il ferma la lourde porte derrière lui.

Tout était vide et sombre à l'intérieur, démoniaque de propreté. Joan était son doute passé par-là avec son incroyable pouvoir de dissimuler le désordre. Elle n'avait rien laissé que des étagères trop rangées, un sol impeccable et cet affreux maillot vert oublié sous le lit. Les poings de Sherlock se crispèrent douloureusement sur le tissu lorsqu'il le porta jusqu'aux ordures. Découragé par une étrange mélancolie il ne put se résoudre à se débarrasser définitivement de ce qu'il tenait comme un cadeau d'adieu.

Comment était-il possible qu'un esprit aussi grand possède un cœur aussi faible ? A la merci de ces obscurs démons, l'homme trop honteux de se sentir humain se laissa possédé par une effroyable colère. Dans un excès de rage Sherlock retourna chacun des meubles de la chambre, déchirant l'air d'une plainte douloureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de force. Tordu au milieu du désordre, il serra contre lui l'affreux tissu vert, cherchant dans le parfum à peine perceptible de sa muse envolée, de quoi combler le manque et s'endormir paisiblement.

**« C'est terminé. »** Fredonna une voix perdue dans l'ombre. **« Elle ne reviendra pas. »** La voix se fit de plus en plus proche à mesure que Sherlock cessait de respirer. Les yeux exorbités par la peur il fixa avec insistance l'entrebâillement de la porte. Rien de visible à par le sillon lumineux d'une lune sans nuage, une lumière trop vive qui transperçait la nuit malicieusement. **« C'est terminé, elle ne reviendra pas et tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir. »** Ce refrain incessant s'encra si profondément dans sa tête qu'il lui semblait l'avoir prononcer lui-mê é Sherlock se releva tremblant et transpirant comme un malade, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles prêt à les arracher tant ces paroles étaient insupportables.

De nouveau consumé par la rage et le désespoir, il mitrailla maladroitement l'obscurité de tous les projectiles à sa portée, mais la chose qui le narguait de son chant maléfique semblait avoir disparu. **« Va t'en, oublie moi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi désormais ! »** A bout de souffle Sherlock se mit à crier à l'invisible puis il se replia sur lui-même, impuissant. Il semblait minuscule recroquevillé ainsi dans cette chambre vide. **« Joan ne reviendra pas, Irène ne reviendra pas, seul tu restes seul car tu ne peux pas te séparer de ta plus précieuse alliée, la solitude. »** La voix de nouveau s'éleva, cette fois ci plus virulente et sournoise, proche de lui comme sortie de sa propre apparence.

L'ombre qui grandissait à vu d'œil se changea en une masse brumeuse et floue qui se confondait dans l'atmosphère. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme, un être sombre à la face déformée par un rictus infernal. Ce ténébreux personnage, plus qu'un délire de toxico en manque, était le reflet de ses plus profondes angoisses.

**« Mor... »** Étouffée par la peur Sherlock abandonna l'idée de prononcer son nom. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme qui semblait vouloir le dévorer de toute son immensité. Ce dernier s'accroupit face à lui et sortit d'une des poches de son long manteau noir un objet que Sherlock avait oublié depuis longtemps.C'était une boîte minuscule, mais assez grande pour contenir tout un monde. Une main tremblante s'empara de l'objet et retira nerveusement la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur le couvercle.

Lorsque enfin Sherlock découvrit le contenu du trésor, l'homme sombre avait disparu. Il était à présent entièrement livré à lui-même. Au fond de la petite boite dormait une seringue. Ornée d'un tissu rouge elle avait tout l'air d'être un cadeau de Noël empoisonnée. Il l'a saisit, ses réflexes d'ancien drogué ne l'avaient pas quittés, et la caressa du bout des doigts. Un froid étrangement doux parcouru son échine, à la fois désagréable et réconfortant. D'une main fébrile et le souffle coupé il la porta jusqu'à ses yeux et l'étudia comme une œuvre d'art. Elle était la représentation même de la mort, fatale et libératrice de tous ses maux. Face à cette beauté déchirante il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Épuisé, Sherlock se leva faiblement et admira l'objet avec une tristesse infinie, avant de l'écraser de tout son poids dans un ultime effort. Les bouts de verres déchirèrent la peau de son pied nu, mais il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Avec un rire nerveux mêlé de larmes il observa le poison se répandre sur le sol et disparaître à tout jamais.

**« Sherlock »** s'écria une voix étrangement familière **« Sherlock ! »** Lorsque Sherlock reprit connaissance il était encore recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, secoué par une jeune femme alerte. **« Sherlock, que s'est-il passé ? Réponds-moi ! »** C'est alors qu'il reconnu dans le flou de ses larmes, le visage de Joan.

Elle était revenue, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Était-il encore dans un rêve ? **« Watson ? Qu'est ce que…le…la boite…le… » **Affolé Sherlock observa la pièce sans dessus dessous** « la seringue ! »** s'écria-il de nouveau. Watson fit tout son possible pour le calmer, mais dans sa grande terreur l'homme était devenu incontrôlable. Il ne savait plus où il était, où était la petite boîte et l'ombre terrifiante. Il savait seulement que Joan était là et qu'il ne pouvait y croire. C'était sans doute encore une illusion, le rêve commençait maintenant ou tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

**« Je suis là maintenant tu n'as plus à avoir peur»** Joan le serra fermement dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sherlock dans un tel état et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle le vit pleurer. **« Je n'ai pas pu Watson »** parvient-il à articuler entre deux larmes, inondant les vêtements de la jeune femme qui le berçait tendrement. **« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »** Il voulait y croire, croire qu'elle n'était pas une de ses nombreuses hallucinations. **« Je suis revenue, car tu as besoin de moi »** répondit Joan Watson avec une infinie douceur.

L'homme releva les yeux sur elle et caressa d'une main tremblante ses cheveux, sa joues, cherchant de la vie cette chaleur qui constituait a elle seule une preuve irréfutable. Comme pour se persuader qu'elle était belle et bien revenue pour lui, il captura sa bouche avec la sienne et l'embrassa avec fascination. La jeune femme se laissa transportée et une étonnante vague de chaleur les enveloppa tous les deux. Ses baisers qui avaient le goût salé des larmes et de la peur se changeraient en un brasier brûlant. Il lui fallait prouver que ce corps tout entier était réel, que cette chaleur n'allait pas s'évaporer et le réveiller dans une chambre glacée de solitude. Il découvrit ainsi chaque grain de sa peau jusqu'à sa plus infime perfection, s'attardant plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours siennes. Joan était dotée d'une beauté scandaleuse, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'avait attiré dans sa toile depuis leur première rencontre. Autrefois il aurait mit tout en œuvre pour la faire partir, car il savait à quel point cette attirance pouvait être dangereuse. A présent il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se détache jamais de lui. De ses bras puissants il l'a captura et la déposa délicatement sur le matelas du lit qui ne tenait plus vraiment à rien. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser un bruit sourd retenti et le lit s'effondra pour de bon, les laissant se perdre dans un fou rire extraordinaire. Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant précis. Alors il comprit que son bonheur était ici, dans le rire et les battements de cœur de cette femme, dans ses caresses douloureuses et dans ses souffles coupés. Joan était sans aucun doute la drogue la plus puissante à laquelle il eut jamais goûté, celle qui m'était tous ses sens en éveil et lui redonnait le goût de vivre. Ensemble ils atteignirent le vertige, versèrent quelques larmes et quelques rires et dans un sens ils disparurent.

**« Était-ce cela mourir ? »** Se demanda Sherlock en revenant à la vie. **« Si c'est ainsi que l'on meurt, alors j'aimerais que tu me tues encore une fois. »** Et les deux amants se prouvèrent encore à quel point ils étaient tous les deux vivants.


End file.
